


JohnLock/WhoLock: The Silence

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, The Silence, tally marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These marks on John's body... Sherlock must never tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock/WhoLock: The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. From more fanart I found. Give me a shout if you spot it. xoxo

John awoke pleasantly from his slumber, wrenching open his eyes to his slightly dark room. He, at first, considered getting up today and doing something useful, but quickly waved away that thought when the comfort of his sheets reached his senses.  
"John?" he heard Sherlock call hurriedly. "John, we have a case!" Oh, of all the bloody days of the week, it had to be the day he wasn't working. "John!" He sighed and pulled the duvet over his head, attempting to block out whatever that sociopath was about to explain to him. The door was swung open to reveal an excited Sherlock, who, despite the early hour, was already dressed in his coat and scarf.  
"John, get up," Sherlock said and walked over to roll John out of bed.  
"No!" John whined, pulling the duvet even further over his head so his feet were now exposed.  
"John."  
"I said 'no', Sherlock." Sherlock sighed and grabbed hold of the sheets, ripping them off his flatmate. He expected to see just John, lying in defeat face down in his pillows.  
That was what he saw, but there was something added to his appearance.  
Tally marks covered wherever John's exposed skin was shown, drawn in black as if he was counting something.  
And Sherlock knew exactly what.  
"John, please..." Sherlock said, quieter this time. John shifted over to his side to look at Sherlock, who, for whatever reason, had a slightly worried face.  
"Sherlock?" he asked, but received no answer. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" Instead of telling John, Sherlock grabbed him by the arm, lead him down the stairs and pushed him into the bathroom.  
"Jesus, Sherlock, you could be more-" John started to rant until he looked in the mirror.  
Tally marks on his face, his arms, his legs. Anywhere with skin.  
"Take off your shirt," Sherlock ordered softly, and John looked at him, confused.  
"Sherlock, what's going on?" he asked slowly.  
"Just do it." John immediately complied to Sherlock's demand. After removing his night shirt, he looked in the mirror again. Dear God, they were on his back and chest, too. Suddenly, John jumped at the touch of a warm rag to his shoulder.  
"We're just going to take this off," Sherlock said and started to wipe off the ink. Once he was halfway through, John decided speak up.  
"What are these marks, Sherlock?" he asked, and Sherlock looked up from his work.  
"I don't know," Sherlock replied as nonchalantly as he could. But he, in fact did know.  
The Silence was coming.


End file.
